Intriguing Moans
by HaveSomeLuvForAnime
Summary: Natsu runs away with Lucy, telling them that they have something to do ALONE. Gray, Erza, and Happy investigates as they here intriguing moans inside her room. [I really suck at summaries :3] Please review! Rated M for hints of adult content. Credits on who ever owns the cover photo.
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. (Oh how I wish I did! =_=)

* * *

Intriguing moans

* * *

"Where's Flame-brain and Lucy?" Gray inquired at the cat, who's eating his lovely fish, raw and still moving.

"I don't know. Natsu just ran away while tugging Lucy with him. He said they're going to do something, with only theirselves." Happy answered, devouring the whole fish and swallowing everything.

The ice and requip mages dropped their jaw upon hearing the news. _Natsu and Lucy, together? Alone? Oh God no!_ They both thought to themselves, letting their imagination run wild.

"We need to stop them at once! Natsu might do something to Lucy!" Erza clenched her fist, ready for a fight.

"What could Natshuu possibly do to Lucy? Wait... you don't mean they're gonna do _THAT!?_ " Happy stated with a shock, dropping the fish he was about to grab.

"There's no time to waste! Let's go!" Gray announced, as he ran towards the guild entrance.

* * *

"A-aaah!" They heard moans coming from her room.

The group finally made it to Lucy's apartment, much to Happy's dismay. He grabbed a basket filled fish earlier and didn't even got the chance to eat two!

"Moans? I knew that Natsu is doing something to her!" Erza whispered, but her voice came to a sound like a roar.

"Shh. We need to confirm that they're doing _THAT_ first before we bust in!" Gray whispered softly, relieving Happy with the thought that they will get caught stalking them.

"Shh... it'll only hurt at first..." They heard the voice of Natsu, which angered Erza even more.

"O-okay... ngggg" Lucy tried to relax, but the pain's so strong that she screamed.

"They are definitely doing _IT_." Happy giggled in the thought of them being 'In loooooove', but he snapped out of it when they heard another sound.

"Are you okay now? Can we continue?" Natsu made another move, which strengthened their guess.

"Y-yes, we can." Lucy added, making Gray think of much more wild things than their first hunch.

"Alright!" Natsu exclaimed, making them pale enough to fade, but they didn't.

"Mmmm..." They heard Lucy again, but this time, it wasn't a moan of pain.

"So is it okay?" Natsu asked, making Gray frozen in ice. (literally)

"Gray! Hang in there!" They tried to talk to him, to no avail, because his mind was wild enough he's dreaming while awake.

"T-this is great! Do more!" Lucy once again spoke, and every time Erza thinks of something _"wild"_ she goes crazy! She knew she's almost at her limit.

"This good?" Natsu questioned her, which was replied by a shake of her head.

"Faster! We need to do this quick or the others will catch us!" She scolded him, making the cat shake in fear while landing at Erza's shoulders.

"I really think we need to go! Natsu must've probably smelled us by now! Happy mumbled, alarming Erza to snap and leave the place.

"Wha...? Who's there!" Natsu shouted while opening the door. He saw nothing. He swore he heard grumbles by the door.

* * *

"Hi, guy-" Natsu was stopped by a punch on his face, sending him flying to the sky.

"Lucy! We expected much more from you and Natsu!" Gray asked her with such a face that Lucy shivered.

"Wha...?" Lucy couldn't help but get confused. She doesn't know what they're talking about!

"About last night... care to explain?" Seeing Happy like this, Lucy knew she somehow fucked up.

"I can explain..." Lucy was sweating profusely at the moment... her mind isn't in it's right state.

"But first, come over here, Gray and Happy. Don't dare try and follow us Erza." Erza knew very well that if Lucy's face looked like that, it means she's serious.

* * *

"Why did you pull us out here Lucy?" Gray asked, face confused.

"Me and Natsu are planning on a surprise party for Erza..." She explained, making Happy and Gray sweatdrop.

"Last night, we were doing the invitation cards, but while I'm picking up some supplies, the ladder broke and I fell down! It still hurts right now, but I can handle it." Happy and Gray knew their hunch last night was totally wrong.

"So please I'm begging you, don't tell anything to Erza. Got it?" Lucy raised a finger to verify their answer, which was immediately replied with nods.

"Y-yeah! We won't tell her anything about this! Say Lucy, we need to go right now. Bye!" They quickly ran as fast as possible, as far as they were away from Natsu, Lucy and Erza."

"They're weird." Lucy spoke to herself, scratching her head.

* * *

"How are we going to tell this to Erza? What if she kills Natsu!? We can't communicate to her because Natsu and Lucy are around." Happy explained, making both of them sulk.

"We are totally wrong about that thing. It was just a simple present for Erza!" Gray sulked even more, realizing their mistakes.

"We should just mail her in Fairy Hills, hoping she'll understand the situation." Happy suggested, hope surrounding him.

"Well... that's the best thing we could do for now... let's jut hope for the best." Gray agreed to him, determined to write a letter to her immediately before she loses her sanity.

* * *

"Jeez, Natsu! We almost got caught! Good thing I quickly thought of an alibi to cover us up." Lucy scolds Natsu as they enter her apartment.

"What can I do? I'm in heat this week!" Natsu tried to explain, but ends up getting brushed off.

"Next time, warn me! We are so dead if they found out! Now we need to do all of what I said!" Lucy complained, making Natsu think she's Erza for a second.

"Alright... alright... ready for round 3?" He asked her with a devious grin, making her see the inner dragon he possess.

"Not nowwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" She tried to brush him off, but ends up getting squished by Natsu at her top.

"Nu-uh.. we're doing this right here in the couch. Tsssk." Natsu cuddled with her as _"THAT"_ began.

Little do they know that there was a group of three spying on them, peeking right through her window, seeing everything they're doing.

"I told you they were doing that!" Erza murmured, clenching her fists once more.

"I can't believe it! My eyes!" Happy just covered his own eyes, hoping he wouldn't see his two best friends doing that in front of him.

Gray's jaw just dropped, speechless on what was happening before him. He swore to himself that he will always check things for a second time.

* * *

 _Fin_

* * *

A/N: Lol, I always see things like this on fanfic, and now I decided to make my own. I hope you like this one-shot! See you soon!


End file.
